Pranking with the Kings Themselves
by storyteller2899
Summary: Decepticons? Pish posh, who needs em! When the Decepticon activity is at an all time low, a certain two Lamborghini twins stir up some trouble! Join Sideswipe and Sunstreaker as they find out just how many pranks can be pulled, in their time of boredom. Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers


**So guys this is my first story on here, so I am still trying to figure things out. Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: Transformers still belongs to whoever owns it, not me.**

**:: Internal communications::**

"**Dialogue"**

**XxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXx**

**::** Prowl, I need your help! I have an emergency! **::**

**::** What is it this time Sideswipe? **:: **

**::** Just hurry up and get down to the Rec Room! **::**

Prowl sighed, the last time Sideswipe had an "emergency" it was when he had been stuck on Monitor duty all day. Sideswipe had asked Prowl to retrieve a glass of energon for him because he was told that he was to stay in the Monitor room.

The tactician slowly rose from his desk and made his way out of his office.

_"If this is anything like last time, it's going to be a long day."_Prowl thought to himself.

"Sup Prowl, what's shaken?" Jazz spoke from behind Prowl.

Expressing a human like sigh, Prowl answered," Apparently Sideswipe has something that requires my attention."

"What is it this time?"

"I have no idea what so ever."

"Oh in that case mind if I tag along?"

"You might as well." The Datsun replied.

Once Prow and Jazz reached the Rec Room the automatic doors slid open with a hiss, revealing a busy room with mechs scrambling about.

"Hey! Back here Prowl!" Sunstreaker's voice rang out.

Prowl and Jazz both looked up to see the yellow twin jumping up and down in the back corner. The two mechs casted side glances to each other and then made their way to the back of the room.

Upon reaching Sunstreaker, they saw the notorious trouble smirk crossing the Lamborghinis face plate.

"Where is your brother?" Prowl demanded.

"Right behind me," Sunstreaker said, throwing a thumb over his shoulder.

Sure enough there was the red twin, hunched over a data pad. If Jazz and Prowl hadn't known better, they would have thought that Sideswipe was actually working.

"What do you want?" Prowl asked Sideswipe accusingly.

**::** Think I got him yet? **::**

**:: **Not yet bro, keep going. **::**

"Why Prowl, what a pleasurable surprise it is to see you." Sideswipe spoke innocently.

"Don't play games with me! You are the one that called that me here!" Prowl lost his calm domineer.

Jazz couldn't help but let out a snicker as he saw the conversation begin. The rest of the room continued on with their conversations as the chat between the Datsun and Lamborghini twin continued.

"I did contact you yes, but how am I going to know that you are really who you say you are? How would I know you are not some Decepticon that infiltrated our ranks just to find out how I can be so awesome?" Sideswipe questioned.

"You mean how we can be so awesome." Sunstreaker added.

"What do you want me to say?" Prowl asked as his anger began to boil.

"Um, what you think Sunny?"

"Oh I got it! What was the last prank we pulled on you?"

"You glued all of my data pads to the ceiling of the Ark with Wheeljack's super glue!"

"Yep, it's him." Sunstreaker confirmed.

"Alright I guess I will tell you that my pancakes are delicious and I love chocolate sprinkles!"

"Will you just tell me so I can get back to work?!"

"Fine, I need your help with this level on Candy Crush." Sideswipe pleaded.

"What is Candy Crush!?" Prowl yelled.

**::** He may have had too many of those chocolate sprinkles. **:: **Sideswipe snickered at the remark his twin made.

"Why Prowl, it is only one of the most time consuming games the humans have created!" Sideswipe replied.

"That and Flappy Bird." Sunstreaker replied with a Cheshire cat grin.

By this time the twins and the two officers had gained most of the bots attentions that were in the room. The majority were laughing at the reunion of the pranksters and their victim.

"You called me here for that!?" Prowl demanded.

"Yep, and now that you are down here you might as well help me." Sideswipe stated.

"Uh," Prowl vented as he made his way to the table that Sideswipe had seated himself at.

"So mister that always has a plan, what should we do?"

"If I am going to get back to my reports anytime soon I am just going to have to beat the level for you." Prowl voice was still full of anger that was so sharp it could slice through Decepticon armor.

"Okay. Work your magic."

Prowl glared at the red twin and analyzed the data pad. With the battle computer working at its highest setting there was no doubt in the tactician's processor that he was going to beat the level.

**:: **Do you think he can actually do it? **:: **Sideswipe asked his brother.

**:: **If there is one thing you can always count on, it would be Prowl and strategies. **:: **The yellow twin replied.

After 2 earth minutes passed, a proud huff was heard and all the attention was averted back to Prowl.

"You think you got it?" Sideswipe asked bouncing up and down.

"Just move this one here and the chain reaction will clear all of the remaining…"

"Jelly?" Sunstreaker piped in.

Giving a nod Prowl continued," You can clear the level easily."

Sideswipe watched in awe as the board was cleared of jelly in just one move, leaving him with a score that earned him 3 stars.

"See I told you he was the bot to call!" Sideswipe declared to his brother.

"Did I ever doubt it?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Nope."

"Well if you are done with this game I have work to do." Prowl said as he rose from the chair and made his way out the door.

The Rec. room was silent as the Datsun left, leaving the saboteur of the Arks to wonder just how good Prowl's battle computers really were.

"I wonder if they thought I actually couldn't do it." Prowl said to himself as he reentered his office.

As he sat down, Prowl looked over all the data pads sitting on his desk. There sitting on the corner of the desk was the rarely used data pad that was for Prowl when he had spare time. Making a simple movement of his servo, Prowl picked the data pad up and made sure to download a certain game.

**XxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXx**

**Storyteller: There you have it, the first part of this collection of one-shots! Still don't own transformers. Thanks for reading!**

**Sideswipe: Ha I told you I could get him hooked on that game!**

**Sunstreaker: Good job, now I have to go wax my paint job.**

**Storyteller: Paint job this, paint job that….**

**Sunstreaker: What was that?**

**Storyteller: Oh nothing Sunshine! (^_^)**

**Sunstreaker: You better start running Squishy!**

**Storyteller: Yeap! O_o (Takes off running)**

**Sunstreaker: (transforms and peels out after her)**

**Sideswipe: Well I should probably go help her. Wouldn't want to lose the author after one chapter! I still have some great ideas for pranks! Remember to review! I could always take some ideas for pranks! **


End file.
